A Canadian Cinderella Story
by NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL
Summary: Matthew's step father won't let him go to the school's halloween dance, but his friends have a plan to get him there without the step father finding out. Read to find out how!
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up at three in the morning and thought this up, so tired~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

**A Canadian Cinderella Story**

Matthew moved through the halls of his school like any other day. But it wasn't like any other day, nope, today the school was talking about the upcoming school Halloween dance.

He sighed as he entered the lunch room. He wasn't very hungry so he just got a bottle of fruit juice. There wasn't anything that he wanted on the menu today anyway.

Matthew spotted his friends on the other side of the lunch room at a corner table. He waves and heads over.

"Eh, hi" said Matthew to his two best friends Elizabeta and Marina.

Marina looks up at him with a sweet smile, "hey Mattie."

Elizabeta looks at the bottle in his hand, "is that all you're eating?"

Matthew nods his head and sits across from the two, "I'm not that hungry."

She looks at him unconvinced but lets it slide and starts on another topic, "so are you guys going to the Halloween dance?"

Marina clasped her hands together excitedly and started bouncing in her seat "yes! I can't wait; I heard it's going to be a Masquerade ball. I already have a costume picked out. It's going to be so fun!"

Matthew fiddled with the lid of his drink "I can't go."

"What why" they ask at the same time.

He takes a sip of his drink "my step dads making me clean the house and then I have homework I need to do. And even if I did go I have no costume."

Marina starts to pout "well that's not fair, I wish there was some way you could go."

Elizabeta gave Matthew a thoughtful look "I think I now a way you can go" Matthew opened his mouth but Elizabeta put her hand up to silence him and answered his question "and know wan will know who you are" she said with a strange gleam in her eyes.

Matthew and Marina look at each other and thought _'I don't like that look in her eyes.'_

Elizabeta abruptly stood up saying "I guess we should head to class now, see you after school!" And ran off to her next class.

~=^n.n^=~

'_Last class of the day, finally'_ Matthew thought as he sat down in his seat by the window.

The teacher went right into a lecture about something or other and Matthew hit his head on his desk and ground.

'_Grate another lecture, why can't he just leave us to spend the rest of the class chatting or sleeping'_ he looked around him, it seems he's not the only one who's thinking this.

He pulled out a note-book and started doodling random things that pop into his head until, that is, a crumpled up piece of paper hits his head.

Matthew looked up and saw his friend Lovino looking at him.

He looks at the paper:

**_I wish the teacher would just SHUT THE HELL UP! No one is even listening.–Lovino_**

**_I know, he's so boring. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep. –Matthew_**

He looks at the teacher then throws the paper back at Lovino. He throws it back a minute later.

_**I wish I could but the tomato bastard next to me won't leave me alone, damn it. –Lovino**_

**_Eh, I'm sorry. –Matthew_**

**_Why are you saying sorry you're not the one annoying me? –Lovino_**

**_Hay Mattie how's your day ben! –Antonio_**

**_Eh, fine. –Matthew_**

**_Fucking tomato bastard, don't interrupt someone's conversation! –Lovino_**

**_It's fine with me if he joins the conversation eh. –Matthew_**

**_See Mattie's fine with it Lovi ~ -Antonio_**

**_Whatever, and my names not Lovi it's Lovino, Lo- vi- no! –Lovino_**

**_So are you two going to the Halloween dance? –Antonio_**

**_Yeah, Feli's dragging me along with him and the potato bastard. –Lovino_**

**_Eh, no I can't go. I have too much to do. –Matthew_**

**_Aw, that's too bad. -Antonio_**

**_Yeah –Lovino_**

The bell rings signaling the end of school.

Matthew puts his things in his bag and goes to meet up with Elizabeta and Marina at the entrance.

~=^.^=~

Marina sat on a bench by the doors swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Matthew.

Elizabeta leans agents the wall next to her scribbling something down on her note pad.

"What are you writing?" Marina asks eying the note pad curiously.

"The plan on how to get Mattie to the Halloween dance" She said with that same gleam in her eyes as before.

Marina jumps up and shouts "Mattie!" before running and tackle hugging him to the ground.

"Eh, h-hi Marina" Matthew said smiling at her as she helps him to his feet.

Elizabeta walks over to them, "what took you so long?"

"Sorry I was talking to a teacher about a test that I need to make up" Matthew answered looking at the ground.

Elizabeta waved her hand in dismissal, "that's all right; let's just go to the mall so we can look at some costumes."

"All right, let's go!" Marina said enthusiastically as she pulls Matthew out the door, Elizabeta following close behind.

~=^-.-^=~

Matthew shifted through different costumes to find one that fit Elizabeta. It was harder to do then he anticipated. She didn't want anything girly or frilly. Then something cot his eye. He pulled it out and examined it. It was a female knight's costume. The shirt was a dark green with a Brest plate and brown pants with a sword attach to the belt.

He turned around and handed Elizabeta the costume, "what do you think of this one."

Her eyes light up at the sight of the female knight's costume, "it's perfect, thanks Mattie!"

Marina looks over at them, "I have a pair of boots that would look good with that, that you can borrow."

"Thanks, I already have a mask so that's it for me" Elizabeta said happily as she pays for the costume. "Now it's time to find Mattie something" with that said Elizabeta and Marina wandered off into the maze of costumes leaving Matthew to sit and wait.

He stared at the wall across from where he sat. Why was it taking so long for them to find him a costume?

His thoughts are interrupted by someone calling to him, "mon petit Mathieu what are you doing here" Francis walks up to him with his friends Gilbert and Antonio.

"Eh, bonjour Francis, I'm just helping my friends find a costume for the dance" Matthew stated as he stands to greet his cousin.

"Ah, what a helpful petit cousin you are. Maybe you could help us find a costume to?" Francis asks.

"Sorry but we were just leaving" Elizabeta said from behind Matthew.

"Yup, gotta go" Marina says coming out from behind a cloths rack.

Francis blushes slightly from Marina's sudden appearance.

They wave goodbye and drag Matthew away.

"Kesesesese, you're blushing like a little school girl Francis" Gilbert says laughing hysterically.

Francis pouts at him, "at least I wasn't struck speechless."

Antonio giggled as Gilbert cursed at Francis angrily then saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A big goofy smile spreads across his face as he sees Lovino walking to the food quart.

"Mis amigos, I have to go." said Antonio as he runs after the Italian.

~=^x.x^=~

Elizabeta and Marina had taken Matthew home after they had left the mall. He had nicely declined their invitation of going to Marina's house and said goodbye to them. Now he was sitting at his desk in a chat room created for Hetalia High students. No one was on so he was looking up random videos on YouTube.

Ding!

He looks at the chat room.

his eyes light up a little at the user name even though he didn't know who it was. It was still nice to talk to him.

**KingOfAwesome  
has signed on**

**KingOfAwesome: hey watts up.**

**PancakeLover281: nothing much, you?**

**KingOfAwesome: homework :(**

**KingOfAwesome: totally un-awesome teacher didn't even explain it very well.**

**PancakeLover281: that sucks.**

**KingOfAwesume: so, you going to the Halloween dance?**

Matthew looked at the message and frowned. He wasn't Shure if he would be able to go or not but answers any way.

**PancakeLover281: I don't know if I can. My step dad has gotten very strict since mom died :(**

**KingOfAwesome: that sucks, I really wanted to meet you *pouts***

**PancakeLover281: hehe, I never said I wasn't going, I said I didn't know if I could.**

**KingOfAwesome: ok if you do come meet me outside of where the dance is by the gazebos.**

**PancakeLover281: sounds good, I gotta go now my step dad's calling me.**

**KingOfAwesome: by.**

**PancakeLover281  
Signed of**

Matthew turned off his computer and turned around to look at his step father wearily, "what is it."

"You need to go make diner" he answered coldly.

Without another word Gregory left the room.

Matthew lets out a small sigh, "I doubt I _can_ convince him to let me go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, don't kill me, thank you to Cuore l'anima della, GirlLoki , Sailor Rayquaza, zombieluver1023, and MotherOfHeart for the reviews! Hears chapter 2~**

**I don't own hetalia!**

**A Canadian Cinderella Story**

**Chapter: two~**

It was Friday evening; Matthew sat on his bed fidgeting slightly. He had asked his step father Gregory to come to his room at 4:00 during breakfast to talk. Now he's wondering if that was a good idea or not.

Ding!

Matthew looked over at his computer.

**FryingPanWealdingGirl  
Has Signed On**

**FryingPanWealdingGirl: hey there~ what's up?**

**PancakeLover281: nothing much just panicking.**

**FryingPanWealdingGirl: what are you panicking for?**

**PancakeLover281: I'm going to ask Gregory if I can go.**

**LittlePigtailAngel  
Has Signed On**

**LittlePigtailAngel: hi guys what ya doing.**

**FryingPanWealdingGirl: Mattie's freaking himself out over asking his step dad if he can go to the dance.**

**LittlePigtailAngel: *hugs you through the computer* it's okay Mattie, stop freaking out AND JUTS DO IT!**

**PancakeLover281: *bangs head on desk* yeah right, thanks for the advice *sarcasm***

**PancakeLover281: eh, he's hear, gtg, see you guys later.**

**FryingPanWealdingGirl: by.**

**LittlePigtailAngel: see ya later! :3**

**PancakeLover281  
Has Signed Of**

Matthew turned around and nervously looked up at his step father. He had his usual cold look on his face as his steely gray eyes took Matthews violet ones captive. He shrinks back into his chair under the man's gaze.

"What do you won't" he spat out at the Canadian.

Matthew flinched slightly at the harshness of Gregory's voice.

"I-I was j-just wondering if I c-could go to t-the school Halloween d-dance t-tomorrow." Matthew stutters out in a very small voice.

"No"

Matthew stud up from his chair, "why, I've never ask for anything before. Can't I go just this once" he pleaded.

"I said no and that's final, if you can't comprehend that then you will stay locked in your room until after tomorrow" he said with finality, "I'll send Francis up with your food."

Gregory left the room and locked the door from the outside.

Matthew sank into his bed, burying his face into a pillow, crying quietly.

Why was life so unfair?

=^v.v^=

_Blond curls fall from her shoulders as she looked at the young boy next to her and smiles._

_He smiles up at her happily, holding his teddy bear Kumajiro to his chest. She had just bought him it after he had pointed it out in a store window._

_They stopped and waited at the cross walk._

_"__Maman peut-on faire des crêpes quand on rentre à la maison?__"_

_"__Bien sûr Mathieu."_

_The light changes and they start off across the street._

_And that's when he heard it._

_The screeching of tires, his maman yelling, "Matthew, watch out!" the crunch of metal, and the overwhelming smell of blood._

Matthew was woken up by the sound of knocking on his door. There was a clock then Francis walks in with a plate of food for him.

"Mathieu, I brought you your dinner."

"Merci, Francis."

He puts the plate on the night stand and sits on the edge of the bed, facing Matthew "what is wrong mon cher, you look sadden."

Matthew shakes his head no "I'm fine, don't worry Francis."

He gives one unsure look at the Canadian then heads out of the room.

Matthew flops back in bed tiredly. He always had that dream when he was stressed. It was the accident that took his mother's life.

He holds Kumajiro close to his chest. It wasn't fair; he should have been the one that died not her.

He buries his face into the back of Kumas head as he felt the tears from in his eyes.

Then his phone starts to ring.

"Hello."

_"Hey Mattie it's Lizzy."_

"Hi Lizzy, whats up."

_"I was wondering how it went with Gregory."_

"I'm going to be under house arrest until after the dance, does that answer your question."

_"WHAT!"_

"Yeah."

_"Sigh, looks like I'm going to have to break you out then. I'll be there in a bit~"_

Then there was dial tone.

Sighing Matthew put his cell back in his pocket and let his mind drift back to yesterday and what Elizabeta's plan was.

He was soon to find out.

* * *

**Translations:**

**French**

**Maman peut-on faire des crêpes quand on rentre à la maison?- Mom can you make pancakes when we go home?**

**Bien sûr Mathieu.- of course Matthew.**

**Merci, Francis.- Thank you, Francis.**

**Sorry if the translations are rong, I use google translate.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank ya ta Sailor Rayquaza, Reaper23, Anibell, Guest, and NekoNekoRuprise for the reviews and any one that favorited and followed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did who knows what would happen to them.**

* * *

**A Canadian Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 3**

_He felt himself being lifted up, he was numb all over as distant voices tell him that it will be okay, fuzzy images of people came in and out if focus as one thought entered his mined _'what had happened to maman.'

_He opened his eyes to a blinding white room._

_His eyes scan the room, taking in his surroundings. To his left there was a table with dozens of deferent bouquets, cards, stuff animals, and other things that people had left when they had visited, a lone chair sat in front of the table with a sleeping Alfred siting in it, his favorite Captain America action figure clutched in his little hands. He looked away from his sleeping twin to his right. There was a heart monitor giving out a gentle beeping rhythm with every jump of the line, an IV bag hung next to it with a thin tube connecting it to his arm._

_He looked down at himself; his torso was completely covered in bandages, where ever there weren't anything covering him there were either cuts, bruises, or both. He lifted his un-bandaged hand and felt his forehead, there were bandages securely wrapped around it._

_He laid his hand down and stared at the ceiling._

_The doctor came in fallowed by Gregory and Frances._

_Dr. __Hedervary__ looked at Matthew and smiled at him sadly "good you're awake, how are you feeling Matthew."_

_Matthew looks up at the man. He was well built and had a kind face. His brown hair cut just below his ears and had kind green eyes._

"_I'm tired." His indigo eyes boor into the older mans as he asked "where is maman?"_

_Dr. Hedervary looked at him solemnly then looked out the window "she… she's no longer with us."_

A nock on Matthew's window woke him up.

He got out of bed and sluggishly went to the window and opined it and was immediately tackled into a bone crushing hug by his Hungarian friend.

"Mattie! I hope you didn't wait too long, I had to go pick up someone."

As if on cue, another voice addressed them "get off the poor lad Elizabeta, before you wake someone up."

She got up along with the Canadian that she had tackle hugged to the ground.

"You ready to go Mattie?"

"Y-yeah, I packed everything I needed in my hockey bag, eh" he said, gesturing to the bag in the corner, "but why is Arthur hear?"

Elizabeta smiled and said, "That will be explained right now. Arthur you know what to do."

He sighed and stepped forward, "yes yes I know."

Matthew looked at him quizzically as he took a small sack out of his pocket, opened it, and pored some sort is sparkly pounder into his hand.

"Hold still pleas."

He did as he was tolled as Arthur held the sparkly stuff to his lips and blue. He covered Matthew in a cloud of sparkly dust and recited a few strange words under his breath.

Elizabeta covered her eyes with a hand as Matthew started to glow then it stopped and she lowers her hand to find herself looking at two Matthews.

"Well that's… bazar." She walked around the two Canadians then clapped her hands haply, "this will work perfectly, and no one will even be able to tell the difference, right Arthur."

"Quite, but the duplicate will only be hear till midnight tomorrow, after midnight it will disappear."

The three left through the window and walked to Eizabeta's car that was parked a few blocks down.

They got to Elizabeta's house in record time because of the Hungarians crazy driving that almost got them KILLED; Mattie was never getting in a car with her again, unless he has a death wish.

Matthew laid spread across the couch in the living room, a heavy blanket draped over him, Arthur slept in the recliner, one arm hanging off the side.

It was almost 12:00 when Elizabeta came down stairs and went into the kitchen. She came into the living room where the two boys were sleeping with a big metal spoon in one hand and a frying pan in the other.

She held the pan and spoon over her head and banged them together shouting, "Rise and shine fiúk! We got a big day ahed."

"MAPLES!" thud.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Arthur leaped out of the recliner and was on his feet in a matter of seconds.

They both looked at the mad woman standing in the door way laughing like a maniac.

"So- sorry hehehe, I c-couldn't he-ehehehe-lp myself" she said as she brushed tears from her eyes.

Matthew gets up from where he was siting, "I'm going to go use your shower eh."

But the other two didn't hear him. Sighing he got out his cloths and other things he needed and went up stairs to the bathroom.

A half hour later he came back down stairs and found two more people in the room with Elizabeta and Arthur.

Elizabeta looked up as Matthew entered the room and smiled, "hey Mattie, we were wondering when you'd be done."

He blushed, "s-sorry about that."

She walks over and pats him on the back, "there's no need to apologize Matt."

Elizabeta links their arms together as she practically drags the Canadian over to meet the two new arrivals.

She started to introduce them each in turn, "this is Kiku Honda, and this is Heracles Karpusi."

They each wave to him as she says their name. Matthew timidly waved back.

After the introductions Eliza went on to explain to Matt that Kiku was going to make his costume for the dance.

"-and I can't wait to see what it looks like when Kiku is done with it it's gonna look amazing!"

Matthew looked at his friend in horror. She couldn't possibly be serious could she? "You're not serious are you?"

She looked and met his indigo eyes with her jade ones, "of coerce I am Mattie, now let's get to work!"

~=^.^=~ two traumatizing hours later ~=^.^=~

After his terrifying ordeal Matthew found himself in front of the doors of the gymnasium, where the dance was taking place.

Elizabeta and Marina stood on either side of him.

Eliza spoke first, "you ready Mattie?"

"No" he answers bluntly, "but it doesn't really matter does it."

"Nope!" Marina said twirling around so that her gipsy skirt fans out.

Elizabets chuckles a little then turns to Matt, "remember, midnight."

He nods puts his mask on and walks through the door.

* * *

***hides behined russia* hiya guys i'm reeeeaaaaaaaly sorry it took so long, i feel really bad about that but i unfortunatly had wrighters block. i'll try ta get the next one up sooner. till next time.**

**~bunny**


End file.
